In a blockchain configuration, a large amount of information is related to financial transactions. As the popularity of the blockchain configuration continues to increase so does the desire to implement additional functions on the blockchain. For example, when determining information on the blockchain for smart contracts, the values used to calculate the information may be derived based on a particular random set of values. However, it may be optimal to use values which are based on other known sources of information.